disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Vials
Soul Vials are exactly as described. Small crystalline vials that hold a liquefied soul energy. Soul Vials can be extracted from partial souls, by draining soul energy from ancient objects or things connected to a creature long dead. Soul Vials are often used for crafting powerful magical items or for imbuing a construct with a semblance of life. A Soul vial can be created with any method that allows a creature to trap the soul and the actual vial it's self can be made in the same manner as a soul gem. Soul Vials come in various clarities, depending on how much of the soul was in tact when it was captured. Using or creating soul vials is often seen as an evil act, and should be treated accordingly depending on the circumstances. ''Small Soul: ''Small souls are the most common. Usually made of residue of creatures left behind in items, or belonging to average creatures whom had little life experience and weren't powerful enough to become a ghost, yet were for some reason left behind. A Child's blanket, a well worn path, or a lost lantern in the woods may possess a small soul. A Small Soul gem would belong to a creature of 1-9 hit dice. ''Shimmering Soul: ''Shimmering souls are souls often connected to exorcised ghosts, or people of importance who had died and for whatever reason hadn't had their soul collected. Shimmering souls also derive from powerful magic items or well loved items connected to a creature through it's travels. A Dead Warrior's sword, or a teddybear passed down through generations may possess a shimmering soul. A Shimmering Soul Gem would be the soul of a creature of 10-20 hit dice. ''Shining Soul: ''Souls possessed by powerful creatures, or powerful items. A Shining soul often gives off energy through an area where it resides, even if the creatures know nothing of it's presence. A holy site where a great priest was lain to rest, a monument of freedom for an emancipated city, An ancient sword left on the craggy rocks of a sea side cliff, or the site where a messenger angel fell to the earth from heaven may contain a shining soul. A shining soul gem would be the soul of a creature of 21+ hit dice that isn't a unique creature. ''Divine Soul: ''The most powerful sorts of souls. These souls are often those of gods or extremely powerful divine beings, or are left behind within artifacts. A divine soul may be found emanating from the corpse of a colossal dragon who's body is strewn about mountain tops, impaled by a now rusted blade inlaid with gems, Footsteps left behind by a god as it walked the earth and thus making the area a sanctified location, Or in a shield passed down through generations of holy warriors, belonging to a family whom had slain a mighty Overlord or banished a great evil, or even an area where a goddess stood resolute against an opposing deity in a battle that scarred the landscape. Many Soul vials only reach shining soul status, and only in very rare instances is a soul treated as divine. A Divine Soul gem would be the soul of a unique creature such as the Tarrasque or a Hecatoncheries or similarly powerful entity. Spellcasting with Souls A spellcaster can expend souls as material components for spells that have difficult to obtain or expensive material costs. Doing so requires the Soul-powered-magic feat , the Spiritual caster feat, to be a Shinigami, Death, Ghost, Grudge Spectre, Anubis, or to be a Lich. Casting the spell uses the vial as a part of it's casting, and only one vial can be expended in this manner per spell. The value of the soul expended is determined below. https://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/general-feats/soul-powered-magic/ Forging Magic Items With Souls Using a soul vial or a soul gem in the construction of a construct can replace much of the cost required to bring them to life. A Soul gem used for crafting, allows a soul to be expended, and damaged, but not destroyed. A Soul gem broken in this way frees the soul and treats it as if it were no longer captured. This grants the crafter an amount of magical energy, which is converted into the hl cost for crafting an item, equal to 1/10 of the soul's experience value. Whether the soul is small, shimmering, shining, or divine alters this value, with a shimmering soul being worth 1/9 of it's exp cost, a shining soul being worth 1/7 the cost, and a divine soul worth 1/5 of the cost. Purchasing a Soul vials with a powerful soul within can be costly, and usually costs double the cost as listed above, but also add the price for making the soul gem as well. Below are some examples of soul vials, how much they would cost, and the amount they would grant if used for crafting, as well as examples of unique creatures that could make a divine soul vial. Just being a divine soul does not always mean it will be worth more than some other souls. Though very rare, some divine souls are simply that because they belonged to a powerful an unique entity that impacted the world greatly. The below are simply examples and most likely wouldn't be for sale, especially divine souls, but serves as a good judgment point to show how they can be priced for the purpose of crafting items. The prices to purchase also neglect the cost for the soul gem it's self, which prices vary depending on the method of capture and as such the price should be added to the cost to purchase on a case by case situation. Shining and Divine Souls and Crafting Shining and Divine souls are very powerful, and could be used to make unique or otherwise nearly impossible to create items. As such, using one in the crafting process could lead to the creation of a mythic item, a new artifact, or even an intelligent item, however doing so is a situation that should be discussed with your DM and planned out ahead of time.